No turning back
by bloomscool
Summary: I'm certain about this? I know what she'll do if she finds me. Maybe even worse... no turning back, I'll be wanted on Homeworld as a traitor if I do this... I did as I was told and was abandoned on this doomed planet... One-shot.


**Just something I think may have been going through Peridot's mind at the end of the episode When it Rains. And thanks to my beta Cave Dwellers. I hope you enjoy this story, disclaimer I own nothing.**

It was a long day for me, I learned about rain, Steven took me to the Kindergarten, I told Steven about the Cluster, and then we got attacked by the smaller Clusters. I'm honestly pretty tired, as soon as the Crystal Gems poofed the fusion experiments I began thinking about what I'd say, this was life or death so I need to be careful

 _Am I sure I want to do this? Once I do there's no going back. And even if I hid on Earth I could get captured…_

Steven looked to me and said, "Peridot, there's no way we can beat this thing in the Earth. We need the help of the Crystal Gems." As he lowered the shield I continued to think

 _He sounds so sure of himself, why? All there is in the group is a Pearl, a Steven, and a perma-fusion. Well, the Amethyst might be capable of helping stop the Cluster._

Peridot gently pushed Steven aside, "Step aside Steven."

 _Should I really do this? Yellow Diamond will have my head if we even succeed in stopping that threat, but if I don't… what should I do? I don't like having to make these kinds of choices alone. Yellow Diamond would normally give me an order but… no I need to decide without her._

The gems voices interrupted her thoughts, the Amethyst gem exclaimed, "Peridot!"

The Pearl asked in a concerned yet evidently upset voice, "What are you two doing here?!"

The fusion spoke in a calmer yet disappointed tone of voice, "Steven, I thought I told you to keep an eye on her!"

Steven attempted to explain, "I know but-"

I immediately interrupted him, "He did as he was told." I looked at Steven, for a moment I think saw myself in him although I kind of understand why this is at least

 _I also did as I was told and even though I said I was in trouble I got abandoned on the doomed planet of the traitorous gems… when Steven did as he was told and got cornered they saved him without hesitation… maybe my current path was screwed up all along. Maybe… maybe Steven was right. Should I really do this though? It's treason to the highest degree._

I stepped forward, it was my turn to explain everything, don't I owe them at least a little information? "Alright, listen up you clo-"

 _I'm certain about this? I know what she'll do if she finds me. Maybe even worse than that if she's in a bad enough mood._

I clenched my fists even tighter and gritted my teeth as I corrected myself "Crystal Gems…"

 _No turning back, I'll be wanted on Homeworld as a traitor if I do this. And I know what Homeworld does with traitors._

I took breath before continuing, "I've made up my mind…"

 _Steven might be nice to have around anyways… better than that grimy lab back home with those clods ordering me around… I know there's time to run._

I kept my calm, didn't let my voice waver as I spoke, just like I was told. I can still hear the recording's voice telling me each rule everyday on loop, every consequence for breaking every rule, I may be considered a traitor for doing this but I can still uphold some of their laws right? I looked the gems in the eyes "I've got something to tell you…"

 _No turning back, she won't accept any pleas for mercy for helping traitors. Yellow Diamond abandoned me though so… maybe… well, they didn't abandon him even though he made mistakes like revealing himself to me, releasing me from the bubble, and then bringing me here even though it could've been a trap... I can try to run and hide, just let Steven explain everything then the Crystal Gems can stop the Cluster. But I can't, no I don't think it's that I can't but… right I won't run… not anymore… alright… I'll do it!_

I felt the tears threatening to burst, was I scared of Homeworld? Yes. Was I even more scared of the Cluster then Homeworld at this very moment? Absolutely. Was I going to cry over it? No, there this no time to cry, there is work to be done "About the Cluster."

 _Goodbye, Homeworld… forever._

 **Finally, I'm able to get out a story before Steven Universe can debunk my theory! Hope you enjoyed this story**


End file.
